1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fiber optic cables, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to traceable (e.g., networking) cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of traceable networking cables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,221,284; 6,577,243; and US 2013/0039624. Examples of fiber-optic networking cables with remote release tabs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,465,317.